Fintal Ignitius
"I just wanna watch the world burn..." Fintal Ignitius '''is a former member of the Nagi Clan, played by Gemstils in Season 1. Appearance Fintal is a fairly short young man, with dark red eyes and black, messy hair. He's always seen wearing a ragged brown shirt, a small dark red poncho, a grey pair of pants and black boots. He also has a red ring on his left hand, which faintly glows in the dark. Personality Fintal has a distaste for other humans, and really loves burning things. When not trying to burn something, he's usually seen simply sitting alone at a fireplace, playing with the fire. Fintal is a pyromaniac, which means he simply needs to burn stuff, and clearly takes joy from doing so. While at the Nagi Clan, he would often ask if he was allowed to burn something (The answer usually turns out to be no). He's never really been good at communicating with others, so most of the time he doesn't speak, but instead show his feelings through his actions (Usually by starting fires). Magic and Abilities Fintal uses Fire Magic, which is a kind of Magic that specialises in making fire for different uses. In Fintal's case, almost all of his powers are for destructive purposes. This Magic Type makes him immune to fire and Fire-attacks, but also makes him extremely weak to water and Water Magic. The way that Fintal generates his flames is by changing the concentration of Oxygen in the air, and thereafter setting it on fire using his Ring of Fire. Without the Ring, Fintal is unable to properly attack. For Fintal's full sheet of Abilties, click here. Equipment Fintal doesn't really have any armor to protect him from incoming attacks, but he does have something else. The Ring of Fire is a red ring that Fintal has had for many years. It's able to make small sparks that by themselves doesn't do any damage, but together with Fintal's ability to make the air flamable can make a lot of destruction. This ring is possibly the most important item Fintal has, since he's unable to attack without it. Fintal also has the Shoes of Blazing Speed, giving him a bit more speed in battles. Backstory Fintal grew up as a peaceful in a small village in Kanto. One day, while taking a walk in the woods he find a mysterious red ring, just laying on the ground. He decides to pick it up, and quickly finds out of it's ability to make fire. A few months go by, and Fintal gets more and more fascinated with the fire, until he only cares about fire and making fire. Since he had no friends, he decided that the fire was his only true friend and began to hate all the others in the village. In the end, he decided to burn down the entire village and run away, all the way to Johto where he finds the Nagi Clan. Relationships * '''Nina: Fintal originally summoned Nina trying to create a Balrog to protect the Nagi Clan, but failed somewhere in the process, making Nina an humanoid Wisp instead. After the events of Season 1, Fintal decided that raising a child was not something he could ever do, so he left Nina at Zero instead. Many years later, while visiting the Nagi Clan, Fintal stated that he wishes he had just unsummoned her instead of leaving her with Zero. He also only mentioned her as an "it", so he still only sees her as a Wisp that he summoned, nothing more. * The Nagi Clan: In Season 1 Fintal was part of the Nagi Clan, but he never really saw them as real friends. After he left, he began seing them as enemies, yet never really trying to attack them. * Cordelia: Back in Season 1, a running gag was for Fintal to burn Cordelia's garden, causing her to get extremely angry and sometimes beat him up. The reason Fintal chose to burn the garden varied, sometimes it was for the sake of burning stuff, sometimes by accident and sometimes simply to annoy Cordelia. Trivia * Fintal is the only Main Character from Season 1 that doesn't have a mugshot. * He was one of the later characters introduced in the first Season. * Fintal's name comes from the Irish word "Fintan", which means "white fire". * Fintal's last name (Ignitius) comes from the Roman name Ignatius, which means "fire". * It's very common for Fintal to end a sentence with "...", due to the slow way he speaks. * Fintal is 23 years old in Season 1, and 43 years old in Season 2. Category:Characters